Falling Into You
by Aliasfan266
Summary: When rebellious teen Isabella is sent to a rehab centre by her mother, she is pulled into a dark world of intrigue and sensual mystery by Doctor Edward Cullen who as her psychologist decides to try different means of therapy on her... All Human, Rated M
1. Prologue

**Hi everybody. This is Libby (Freeisas And Strawberries is my pen name), the beta. On behalf of aliasfan (Nancy), thanks for choosing her story to read! **

**FALLING INTO YOU - PROLOGUE**

**Summary - Falling Into You:**  
When rebellious teen Isabella is sent to a rehab centre by her mother, she is pulled into a dark world of intrigue and sensual mystery by Dr Edward Cullen who as her psychologist decides to try different means of therapy on her...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or anything that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was quiet here, like it always was. I slowly drew a pattern across the cold white plastic table, my eyes fixed on it. Everything was plastic here. Stark white.

"It's for your own good Isabella." The nurse had said all soothingly as she showed me the room for the first time. My Prison. My so called safe zone. I could still remember that day...So clearly. Watching as the blood dripped almost beautifully from my wrist... The way it bubbled from my skin...I had felt so...Free. So empty, yet so fulfilled. Could that be called happiness? Ah. Yes. Aren't we all in a pursuit of happiness?

"Isabella... I'm afraid Doctor Sanders won't be able to be you're attending physician anymore." The nurse sounded nervous. My head snapped up as her voice broke my dark reverie.

"Why? Is he not feeling well?" I asked innocently. The nurse seemed to draw in a sharp breath, her expression uncomfortable.

"You can ask your new psychologist." She answered quickly and took me by the arm. I sighed heavily; beyond bored as she led me down the spotless white corridor to the usual office I used to go to with my visits to Doctor Sanders. The nurse opened the door after a quick rap and then ushered me in. I waltzed up to the desk in front of me in which another nameless, faceless secretary smiled blandly at me.

I wondered briefly why the nurse hadn't put me in restraints. The last time I had come here to see Doctor Sanders - Or for that matter, every time - I had come to this shrinks office I'm usually in restraints. Now all I've got on is my clothes, my white, almost see through standard issue jacket and pants. I turned the handle on the door to the office and stepped in. My "new" shrink was talking on the phone, his back to me. A flash of annoyance hit me as I narrowed my eyes and stared at his lean back. Then he started speaking and I froze.

"Why is that such a problem? Are your staff _that _incompetent?" He sounded irritated, but his voice was so smooth, so soft, yet so powerful. I just stood there numbly, shocked for the first time in my life as he hung up the phone and turned to face me.

_'He can't be my new psychologist_.' Were the first thoughts that came to mind as I openly stared at him. His soft spiky bronze hair, slim, tall, built, sculpted features with an aquiline nose, soft, yet piercing, green eyes. Pale skin. Features that belonged to a model on one of those GQ covers...No. He absolutely couldn't be my new psychologist. He didn't fit in with this miserable dark place.

I snapped out of my daze when I noticed his knowing smirk as he leaned forward, his hand extended out. "Isabella?" He queried, his eyes locked on me. I blushed suddenly, feeling like a complete idiot as I took his hand. His hand felt so cold and I gasped softly as he firmly shook mine.

"I'm Doctor Edward Cullen. I will be your new attending physician." He said quietly as he returned behind the desk. He stared at me and I flushed as I felt his eyes moving over my body, almost piercingly. I sat down as my eyes trained on his long fingers, suddenly unsure what to say. "Doctor Sanders wasn't feeling very well after your last session." Doctor Cullen spoke, his voice mildly amused. My head snapped up and I stared at him challengingly.

"Really? Wonder why." I spoke, sounding bored. A smile touched his lips and I felt my insides freeze. He leaned forward and stared at me, his eyes like liquid, drawing me in until I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

"You like doing that, don't you Isabella? Unnerving them... Scaring them." His voice was deceptively soft. I was shocked at how accurate his assumptions were, but I didn't reply. For the life of me, I couldn't understand why I had suddenly become completely speechless. "You enjoy...Having that power over them. Life gets so boring in here, doesn't it?" Edward smiled then and I exhaled, not realizing that I had held my breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about Doctor Cullen." I answered eventually, hating the way my voice stammered. He laughed softly and reached across the desk. Gently, he placed his hand over mine and I jumped in surprise. My shocked brown eyes snapped up to meet his knowing emerald gaze.

"Well Isabella. I can assure you that our sessions together will be anything but boring." He said, his voice casual but his eyes...Oh god. His eyes spoke a completely different language. I swallowed hard as he rose and calmly walked around the desk. I closed my eyes briefly as I heard his soft footsteps behind me until he stopped.

"I hate to be...Such a judge, jury and execution Ms Swan." Doctor Cullen began, his voice soft. I flinched as he suddenly leaned forward from behind me and placed his palms flat on the desk as he leaned into my personal space. I drew in a sharp breath as I felt his cool breath on my neck, his soft lips so close to my ear.

"So I'd love to hear it from you. What exactly did you say in your last session with Doctor Sanders that made him decide to retire early, hmm?" Edwards' lips brushed my neck so softly and my breath hitched.

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault Sanders was such a damn wuss." I snapped, struggling to gain some hold, some footing - Or rather dignity - With this man, who had in a matter of a few mere minutes, made me feel like I was unravelling.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Ms Swan." Doctor Cullen drew away from me and swiftly made his way back behind the desk. I watched him, almost mesmerized at how swift and elegant his stride was. I looked up at him and watched nervously as he chewed his lower lip and stared directly at me.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to, Ms Swan." He said, his lips crooked in a cunning smile that stole the breath away from me. A shiver danced up my spine.

'Very persuasive? Is that supposed to be a threat?' I couldn't help but wonder if that was supposed to be more sinister than it appeared.

_'Damn him_.' I cursed inwardly as I was escorted back to my padded cell. I wouldn't let him under my skin. No way. Never. _'Who the hell does he think he is?'_ I thought, somewhat furiously as I paced my cell. Doctor Edward Cullen. The handsomest, most intriguing man I had ever set eyes on. _'Fuck him._' I thought contemptuously as I sat down on my bed. In no time I would have him on his knees. Just like Doctor Sanders, just like Doctor Hanson. And just like them all.

I would break Doctor Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Review please, thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Falling Into You - Chapter One**

_'Why did the food in these places always have to taste so bad?'_ I wondered as I slowly walked out of the cafeteria and made my way to the recreation lounge. It was goddamn rehab, not prison. On second thought though I could probably argue that. This did feel like prison. Sighing heavily, I brushed a stray strand of brown hair away from my face as I settled onto the lime green couch in the left corner of the recreation room. All the other members of the Sunnydale rehab centre were currently gathered here, all busy in their usual activities.

The Taylor twin girls were sitting in the middle of the room, busy reading 'Glamour,' and 'Seventeen' magazines, as they painted their finger nails and giggled amongst themselves. I rolled my eyes as I watched them. God, I hate them. Ashley and Jessica Taylor. They were so young, so blonde and stunningly beautiful and I hated how they treated me. Like I was insane. And oh, did I mention why they're even in here?

They apparently were very drunk one Saturday night and had crashed their fancy BMW into a tree. That was all fine and well, seeing as they came out without a scratch, however their respective boyfriends, Danny and Mark, who were sitting in the back seat were not so lucky. One of them was in critical condition and the other dead instantaneously from a snapped neck. What made me feel so utterly furious was that instead of standing before a judge and getting an appropriate sentence for their fatal mistake, their rich influential parents had easily weaseled them out of that and all they had to do now was sit and talk about boys in a rehab centre as their 'fitting' punishment for murder.

My boring train of thought was interrupted a second later as Doctor Cullen strode into the recreational room. My entire body tensed as I watched him walk towards Rosalie Hale, the nurse in charge of all of us. Everything about him... Even just the way he walked was so elegant. His bronze hair seemed to have that continual mussed up look and I idly found myself wondering what it would feel like running my fingers through it...I stiffened then as I realised his eyes were on me, even as he was talking with Rosalie.

Blushing furiously at my thoughts, my skin tingled, every nerve end screaming as I met his eyes challengingly. If he wanted to have a staring competition with me, then I knew I would definitely win. I always did. I swallowed hard as he smiled slowly at Rose, however his clear eyes seemed to be almost communicating a message to me and me only. A swift, cold, seductive and superior smile. A smile that clearly screamed, 'I'm in charge here.'

My brows furrowed, my breath suddenly short as he slowly patted down the white lab coat he wore. I could just make out a dark blue (clearly expensive) shirt beneath it with a royal blue tie.

"Doctor Cullen?!" A breathy, high pitched voice spoke up and my head whipped up to see who was trying to get Doctor Cullen's attention. Ashley Taylor. I gritted my teeth, realising that I had been the first one to break the stare with him. What a shame. Damn Ashley. If I could strangle her now I truly would have taken pleasure in doing so.

"Yes Ms Taylor?" Doctor Cullen's smooth voice sounded slightly distracted and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of me. Ashley was looking up at him, her blue eyes bright, legs parted slightly and her chest pushed out slightly, all in an attempt to seduce the handsome psychologist.

"I'm really not feeling well..." She half moaned as she leaned towards him. Doctor Cullen raised his perfect brows.

"Would you like to see Doctor Walters?" He asked. She batted her eyes at him and I had to resist the urge to throw up in disgust.

"I'd feel so much more...Comfortable with you, Doctor Cullen." She spoke breathlessly. Any amusement that had lurked in his amazing eyes instantly died then and he turned to Rosalie, whispering something in her ear briefly. After that he strode out of the recreation room without so much so as a second glance back at Ashley. I watched, trying to suppress the odd feeling of satisfaction rising in me as Ashley's eyes grew stormy with anger and rejection.

_'Well this was certainly interesting.'_ I thought. Apparently Doctor Cullen wasn't your typical playboy, at least not for trash like Ashley Taylor. I was so busy in my musings that I nearly jumped when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?" I looked up into Rosalie's kind, pretty face. I liked her. She seemed to be the only one in here that didn't treat me like some kind of invalid freak. "Doctor Cullen would like to see you today." She spoke. My entire body froze and I felt a shiver slide down my spine.

"Why? Doctor Sanders use to only see me twice a week..." I spoke, finally finding my voice.

"He wants to try a new form of treatment on you." Rose smiled, but instead of feeling reassured, I felt like my heart had just been plunged in a bucket of ice water. _'Why?'_ I thought numbly. It suddenly occurred to me as strange how Ashley had done nothing short of jumping Doctor Cullen to get his attention, yet I had done nothing and yet he wanted to try... Experiments with me? The idea that he was so interested in me intrigued me and I couldn't help but wonder, was it sexual?

I almost laughed at that thought. If a man like Cullen wanted sexual relationships, he could have any of these blonde bombshell women like Jessica or Ashley dropping to their knees in two seconds flat to service him. Why would he pick me? _'Here's your chance Bella! You can break him... Just like them all.'_ I tried to convince myself. Rose handed me a white plastic bag and I felt myself flinch at the sympathetic smile she was giving me.

"He instructed you to wear these when you arrive at his office."I looked down, and much to my humiliation, realised that it was a hospital gown. The see through, half–open-in-the-back-hideous garment that they usually forced me to wear when I went for physical check ups.

Oh God. How in Jesus's name was I going to be able to intimidate him, dressed just in that?

**What do you think? Not very long i know...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Firstly I want to say thank you all for the amazing reviews. They help me write much better. :)) I have to warn you, Edward's personality might come across as very OFC in this chapter.**

**Chapter Two-**

"Hey Sweetheart? Come over here baby." a boy yelled at me from down the corridor as he friends laughed around him.

I grimaced; biting down on my lip hard as Rose's hand tightened on my arm protectively. She was leading me to Dr Cullen's office and I was wearing that hideous see through gown. Seriously why do we even need to wear these?

The boys were continuing to shout vulgar comments my way; I cringed at the thought of any one of them touching me. I really was beginning to hate Edward for making me go through this but my dark thought process was abruptly halted as I realised we were outside Dr Cullen's office. Great this should be interesting.

"Go through Bells." Rose smiled at me and I drew in a deep breath. I slowly turned the handle and stepped in.

Dr Edward Cullen sat there staring; his eyes raking up and down my body. Strangely enough his piercing gaze didn't make me uncomfortable at all, in fact it made me feel good to think that maybe, just maybe I was the object of his sexual desire.

It then felt like he was studying me...desperately trying to pry me apart mentally.

"Take a seat Isabella." his soft calm voice startled me and I jumped slightly.

I glared at him as I saw a smirk touch his soft amazing lips.

God, I wondered what it would feel like for them to be on mine...I shuddered at the thought and sat down my eyes trained on him.

There was definitely something wrong about this scenario, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Edward Cullen... he just didn't fit in here.

Not in this drab world of punishment.

"Tell me more about you Bella." he began as he leaned back slightly in his chair, his eyes still fixed on mine. I stared back with the same intensity causing his to flicker slightly.

"There is nothing to tell Dr Cullen. I'm sure you have read my file? So you should know everything there is to know about me"

His answering smile was so icy my heart felt like it was going to freeze.

"But Isabella I want to hear it from you." he murmured.

I knew he wasn't going to give up easily... I would have to tell him something.

"My dad died from an asthma attack when I was thirteen." I was close to cracking when I thought about my dad.

"How did your mother handle it?" Edward's voice was smooth almost hypnotising. I laughed bitterly. "She... She cracked up. She couldn't take it." I looked up at Him briefly.

"Do you love your mother, Bella?" he asked. I clenched my fist hard, my fingernails tightened against my palms and I could feel the blood dripping down my hands, but it didn't hurt; it never did.

"I think it would be a better question if you asked; does she love me?" I muttered glancing down trying to avoid his heavy gaze.

Edward's lips quirked softly.) "From what I hear... Your mother is a very loving woman."

I laughed harshly then I looked up at him. " Well you hear wrong. Look can we get to the fucking point Doc?" I asked sweetly.

"Mind your language Isabella..." he began. I just laughed softly and leaned across his desk. "Do you want to know what kind of a loving woman she really is Dr Cullen?" I murmured my eyes fixed on his face.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I should stop, but I couldn't. I was letting him rile me up. I was letting him get under my skin. There was nothing I could do to stop myself.

"Do tell Bella." he murmured back his eyes sparkling with interest as he leaned even closer and I felt my breath hitch.

"She brought home different men home every night. All of them...losers, drunks, gamblers and junkies." I hissed even after all this time the memory of them was still there, still as painful as when I saw them coming through the door every night. He didn't seem too fazed by my answer in the least; this was proof that he did indeed study my file.

"And Eric? What about him?" he asked softly. Eric; the name that brought nightmares and sent a chill down my spine. My mind felt like it was on shut down and I suddenly felt dizzy.

God, how dare he even mention that bastards name to me!

"When was the first time you had sex with your step father Eric Reynolds, Bella?" Edward's voice was smooth like glass and I found myself staring at him blankly for a long moment.

"Fuck you." I glared at him. He chuckled softly and the anger I felt only intensified, but it wasn't anger towards him, the only emotion I felt towards him was lust, pure lust.

"I'm quite aware of that Bella." he answered softly his gaze unrelenting. I felt myself flush under his watchful gaze.

"Leave me alone." I hissed loudly hating how he could do this to me... something that no one else could do.

"When did you willing start to have sex with your step father?" he asked casually as if it was the easiest question in the world to answer, if he only knew how wrong he was.

That did it; with a growl of fury I launched up from my chair and threw myself at him."You son of a bitch, don't try and act like you know me!" I screamed writhing on his lap as I tried to strangle him.

He started laughing softly as he easily grabbed my wrists in his one palm.

"What's the matter Isabella?" he asked. I furiously struggled finally managing to wrestle one hand free. Reaching up I tried vainly to claw at his face.

"You son of a bitch! It wasn't willing, okay? It wasn't willing!" I screamed tears streaming out of my eyes.

I glanced up briefly and suddenly froze as I caught the look in his eyes; a smouldering look of pure unadulterated hatred and rage... I felt frozen to the spot in that moment shocked beyond words. If that was anger directed at Eric Reynolds... I would almost feel sorry for him. Only I hated the bastard beyond words.

However a second later the look disappeared and Edwards smirk returned as we continued to struggle. God. I wanted to strangle him and wipe that arrogant smirk of his lips.

In my struggles my gown lifted slightly and I saw as he glanced at my exposed chest briefly and then looked away.

I didn't care to give him credit for that lack of respect he had just showed me. Snarling I yanked my top up and jammed my knee between his legs into his groin. I smirked in satisfaction as he gasped in pain his eyes wide. Like the old saying goes; hit a man where it hurts.

I then successfully wrestled both my wrists free from his tight grasp and promptly wrapped them around his throat.

I was about to start squeezing when I felt two pairs of firm hands grab hold of my arms and yank me unceremoniously off Dr Cullen's lap. Fucking orderlies.

I glared in frustration and struggled vainly while screaming. I saw Dr Cullen chuckle softly as he straightened his white pristine lab coat.

I continued to struggle as the orderlies pulled my arms behind my back. My struggles suddenly seized, my eyes widened and I sucked in a breath as I watched Dr Cullen pick up a syringe filled with clear liquid.

"No... No..." I breathed as he advanced on me.

"Yes Bella. Don't worry. It won't hurt." he spoke almost soothingly. Lifting up my shirt he tapped the needle expertly.

Well. I wasn't going to make this easy for him; I began to struggle again and almost flinched at the cunning smile that twisted his soft lips. Holding me down he injected the syringe into my soft skin.

The effect was almost immediate. I whimpered as my limbs grew heavy and my struggles died. Edward just stood there watching me closely as I felt all my strength leave my body.

Leaning down, he reached forward and gently brushed a strand of hair away from my face. The feel of his soft skin against my forehead calmed me instantly. It felt so good and almost against my will, I leaned into his touch.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't you understand? You're my patient now." he murmured and god his voice was so low and sexy it made me swallow hard and shake my head.

"Dr Cullen..." my voice was weak.

"You can tell me anything Bella. Anything." he spoke softly. It was all too much. The sedative... his closeness and body heat, his lips and his sweet musky cologne. I closed my eyes and the last thing I saw before I drifted off was his intense gaze studying me as if he could read my mind... as if he was peering into my soul...I then realised that maybe, maybe he was.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reviews for last chapter, keep it up.**

**Rebecca; Hey love of escapism here and I am the Beta for this story, I just want to say thanks for reading and also this story is amazing Seriously and it's only going to get better! Nancy you rock!**

**Chapter Three**

I awoke to the sound of a dull beep reverberating in my mind. My eyes snapped open, horrific memories flooding my mind and senses as I remembered that fateful night I first arrived here... I was a mess, a complete mess. I was broken, bruised and bloody and that wasn't just on the outside.

Shaking my head I felt a large amount of relief wash over me as I realised I was only in the infirmary.

Clearly Dr Sweetness decided I needed to be watched rather than being taken back to my room after out little incident, I rolled my eyes at the thought. I reached up and yanked the tubes away and sat up, I am not staying here any longer!

A wave of dizziness suddenly hit me and I closed my eyes briefly trying to calm myself as I lay back down, maybe it would be best to stay where I am for a minute.

Dr Cullen's sedative wasn't that bad.

The last time I had been sedated in this miserable rehab centre I suffered a hangover for almost two days. God It truly was awful!

Getting my bearings back, I gingerly stood up and made my way to the door. I was on a mission and damned if I let anyone stop me. I was just about to make my quick getaway when I heard her.

"Bella!? What are you doing?" I sighed heavily as I watched Rose stride over to me her eyes wide with concern.

"That son of a bitch drugged me!" I exclaimed. Rose sighed and looked down not meeting my angry gaze,. "Must you insult Dr Cullen like that Bella? He honestly seems to care so much about you."

I laughed bitterly; has she not seen how this guy acted towards me? Cared my ass! "Sure he does. That's why he threw my past in my face and then gave me a sedative!"

She seemed to ignore my comment and continued her case, "He's always talking about you and reading you file, I would almost say the man is obsessed with you." Rose laughed.

Almost against my will my heart started to flutter, he cares? No Bella shut up no one cares; no one.

"It's really so cute." Rose continued giggling and waggling her eyebrows at me.

Dr Edward Cullen. Obsessed with me? Why? I would be lying if I said that I wasn't' flattered, curious even by the idea. I mean Dr Edward Cullen is an intense, intelligent, handsome and rich guy. Rose was still looking at me in a suggestive manner, I went to make a comment but then it struck me, and I looked into her eyes wondering if she knew the answer, 'Why was he so interested in me? That thought caused a shiver to run down my spine, he was interested in me, Bella.

Shaking my head I attempted to shrug it off as I turned to face Rose again

"What time it?" I asked nervously as I pondered how long I had been unconscious.

Rose glanced at her wrist, "It's just after one."

My eyes closed and I leaned against the wall wearily. Had I really slept for over a day? It only felt like a few hours and to be honest I am still tired. This gave me another reason to strangle Edward.

"I really need to see Mr Ainsworth. Now." Rose looked at me as if I was crazy, well I am but still. Andrew Ainsworth was currently the head manager of this centre.

"Okay. If you insist just please wash up first." Sighing I knew she was right; after an entire day of sleeping. I probably looked like hell.

I was escorted back to my room by Rose, I washed and put my hair back in a high ponytail, I couldn't be bothered getting ready properly I just wanted to see Ainsworth. I then made my way to his office.

Ainsworth eyed me like a piece of candy as I sat nervously in the chair in front of his desk. God, I really was so tired of these men all staring at me like that. It took all of my energy to stop myself from punching him. Yes. I know. I appear to be suffering from suppressed rage. But really it's the only fun I can have around here.

He slowly took of his glasses and looked me in the eye. "I don't understand Isabella. Dr Cullen is the best Psychologist we currently have here."

Seriously if I heard that once more ... I might explode. If there was one motto I always stuck by it was; Never ever give up. Never show weakness, and never let a man break you. When I first met Edward I thought it would be a piece of cake breaking him; watching him fall and cry just like Dr Sanders, in fact I considered myself lucky; at least I would have someone great to look at while I worked my usual magic.

However this had gone too far, no Edward had gone too far. I let him get under my skin, I let him see the real me and frankly this terrified me beyond reason. That is why I came to the conclusion that it would be best if I didn't see him anymore.

I just couldn't let him have the power to get me the way he did. I shivered at the memory and quickly looked up at Mr Ainsworth. He was staring at me with that look in his eyes... that annoying pitying look...he leaned closer, "Bella... did Dr Cullen make any sexual advances on you?" he asked almost gingerly.

I almost laughed out loud. God, Ainsworth was treating me like I was some kind of victim here. Mentally shaking my head I didn't reply knowing full well what he was going to assume and suddenly I found myself enjoying where this was going. When I wanted to I could be a great actress you know... biting down on my lip I opened my eyes wide and pouted slightly, "Please sir... I would greatly appreciate a transfer. I wouldn't mind any other doctor, just not Dr Cullen." I spoke softly cringing inwardly at how needy I sounded.

It must have worked on Ainsworth as he smiled or rather leered at me and then said; "I'll certainly give it my best shot Bella."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

I stood up walking towards the office door, he was still staring at me; perv!

I carefully closed Mr Ainsworth's office door and turned around to head back to my room.

"I thought I instructed Ms Hale to keep you in the infirmary Isabella." There it was the smooth calm voice that sent shivers throughout my entire body. I stopped suddenly in my tracks and I couldn't help but gasp out loud as I saw Edward leaning casually against the wall across from Mr Ainsworth's office.

God the man seriously looked like a sex god, his pale crooked lips quirked in a smirk, his bronze hair mussed up and his intense eyes fixed on my face.

I swallowed hard, my heart racing a mile an hour.

"I...I felt better." I stammered hating this. Really how can he get me like this? I could feel a light sweat breaking out on my back as he continued to stare at me, his eyes were so beautiful, so hypnotizing.

"Any specific reason why you needed to see Mr Ainsworth?" his voice was casual but it looked as though he could see right through me. I felt like he was reading my mind, the slight accusation hung in the air and it was almost like he knew, like he knew that I was trying to get him into trouble.

I swallowed hard knowing I had to leave now, I had to get away or else it felt like I just might jump out of my skin. "Its personal." I answered brusquely and then turned and strode away back to my room.

I was shaking. I couldn't believe it. How could this one man make me feel like this? How can he affect me so much? I mean one minute I am thinking of ways to kill him and the next I am thinking of ways to seduce him.

A few hours had passed since my encounter with Dr Cullen and I was lying on my bed listening to my ipod and trying to drown my thoughts. Edward was affecting me in a way no other man ever had. It left me feeling nervous and yet... excited, in a strange way. When I noticed the door to my room opening slightly I quickly switched of my ipod and looked up with a small smile, expecting Rosalie to walk in.

However for the second time that day I got a shock of my life as I watched Dr Cullen swiftly enter. Crap. Crap. Crap.

My eyes locked on him, his soft bronze hair and I felt a shiver dance up my spine. There was only one reason I would want Edward in my room and well I have the feeling he is not here for that... "Dr Cullen?" my voice cracked slightly. He turned to me his facial expression was bursting with a look of pure disapproval.

"Isabella. You didn't take your medicine." he sounded so annoyed.

Is it stupid I found him cute? I had to stop myself from laughing. "Thank you for reminding me. Gran!" I finally burst into laughter

He didn't seem too impressed as he sat down in the chair next to my bed. My breath hitched in my throat as he leaned closer.

"Take them. Now." he instructed handing me a small paper cup with a few pills.

After spending a minute staring at him, I finally took the glass of water and the pill cup like he said. I took the first two pills, the usual I got every day, then paused as I spotted a strange pink looking pill.

"What's this?" I asked staring at it.

"It's good for your nerves. It will help you sleep better." Edward's voice was smooth, too smooth. I glanced up at him, suddenly suspicious. He smiled, appearing amused at my hesitation. "What's wrong Bella? What are you afraid of?" he smiled and I wanted to snap at him but I frankly didn't have the energy to argue, at least not with him.

So instead I smiled back up at him cheekily and then swallowed the pill. He smiled almost triumphantly at me and I felt my stomach drop, as my suspicions returned.

"Good girl." he murmured and then leaned forward gently tucking a stand of brown hair behind my ear, his finger lingering on my cheek.

I swallowed hard, watching as he left; there was a spring in his step that wasn't there before. Damn. Right then I would have killed to know what that pill really was for...

**What do you think? I think you should review ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Firstly thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them up. I would especially love to know what you think of this Chapter. Also thank you so very much to my dear friend and beta Rebecca (love of escapism) who made this update possible. You're the best!**

**Warnings: Sexual situations.**

**Chapter Four.**

Damn Edward Cullen and his God forsaken mystery drugs! Seriously they have me completely messed me up!

I groaned and leaned over on my side; my stomach in knots. Whatever that pink pill was; it wasn't agreeing with me at all. Well technically I wasn't feeling that bad, just very light headed and heavy. Some might even consider this a different kind of high.

Sighing, I leaned back and drifted off into a fitful sleep...

I snapped awake a few minutes later and groaned loudly. My body was shaking, trembling and I was sweating.

I decided to get out of this clammy room and stood up from my bed walking hastily to the door. Making my way down the corridor I was suddenly grateful that it must be very late in the night as there were no nurses or staff walking around and annoying me the way they always do.

Where was I heading to? Oh Yes. Dr Cullen's office. Why? To strangle him, of course.

That thought made me want to giggle insanely as I half walked, half stumbled through the outer office area where his secretary normally sat. I was about to knock politely on his office door, the neat "Dr E Cullen" plaque proudly proclaiming his abode... when I suddenly realised something; he won't be in at 2 in the morning! I scowled at that thought; not just because I wanted to strangle him but because well there was a small part of me that just want to see him...damn.

Oh well, I might as well snoop around his office while was anyway here right? Turning the handle, I gently opened the door and walked in. A shiver went through me as I took in the familiarity of the room, the memories of my past sessions with him assaulting my senses, his hypnotizing eyes and crooked smile. Drawing in a deep breath I walked up to his desk and almost immediately noticed something strange.

In fact come to think of it I can't believe it never occurred to me before; there were no framed pictures on his desk; no wife, no children, no family, not even a friend! Nearly everyone I knew had a framed picture of someone special to them. I was already suspicious of him and well now this almost confirmed that he was different from the others.

I walked around his desk and opened up his top right drawer; my eyes searching for any personal belongings of the mysterious doctor, anything that could help me understand where he came from.

I hadn't switched on the light, for fear that someone would find me, but the moon was rather bright tonight, and it shone into the room, illuminating nearly everything. I sifted through the contents in the drawer; files, portfolios, books on Neurology, psychology and science... nothing personal, all work.

I huffed impatiently and moved over to the next drawer; pretty much the same in that one too.

Sighing I finally opened the last drawer. I impatiently pushed away all the science papers until... "Bingo!" I exclaimed softly; happy I had finally found something of importance.

There under all the papers lay a small photograph. I picked it up and stared at it; it was a picture of a cute couple; a man in his mid twenties and a woman of similar age, the woman held a baby in her arms, the baby had soft brown hair and...

"Found what you looking for?" An icy but calm voice broke in my musing. I nearly screamed out loud, my head snapping up.

Dr Cullen was sitting on the couch in front of the desk, his eyes fixed on me. The picture fell from my limp fingers as I looked into his dark eyes. How could I not have seen him! Am I that stupid that I didn't look around the room to see if anyone was there before I came in?

He smiled humourlessly and gestured at the desk.

"Well I see I'm the patient now Bella." he half whispered. I was frozen to the spot, unable to say a word, as my mind ran through a list of all the awful things he could do to me.

Firstly he could get me into big trouble... get me kicked out of here and into a rehab facility that could be a lot worse than this one...

"Dr Cullen..." I spoke up but my voice cracked slightly thinking of anything I could do to make this situation better. Licking my dry lips, I slowly walked out from behind the desk. I approached him, my eyes straying to look anywhere but his face. I stood in front of him and then finally looked up into his face.

What I sent a chill down my spine and I shivered; his eyes were icy cold, his face an expressionless mask as he watched me, his hands folded neatly in his lap, he looked so calm., so at ease and I felt so scared.

When he spoke up I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Bad girls need to be punished Isabella." he spoke huskily.

I swallowed hard my mind suddenly conjuring up an image of all the awful places I could end up; juvenile facilities where I would get raped daily, minimum security prisons.

Without a second thought about my respect or my honour I dropped to my knees in front of Edward; looking up at him I licked my lips suggestively, "Well then why don't you want to punish me Dr Cullen?"

My heart pounded and I smiled grimly in satisfaction as his eyes widened in surprise and filled with lust. I reached forward for his belt but he pushed my hands away. I yelped in surprise as he yanked me up and into his lap.

"Are you always this naughty Bella?" he murmured and touched my chin bringing my face up towards his. I flushed under his gaze and shifted uncomfortably in his lap. It occurred to me then that really, I wasn't only trying to save my future here but also a part of me really did want to get in his pants.

That thought made me burn and I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. The way he was looking at me made me feel like he was reading my mind... as if he could see every fear and secret desire that lay there.

"Why did you go to see Mr Ainsworth today?" he demanded. I stared at him blankly for a moment my mind too fogged up to even comprehend his question at first.

"What?" I mumbled. Edward's eyes narrowed, "Mr Ainsworth. Why did you see him?" his voice brooked no room for lying and I shivered in dread as I finally realised what he was asking me.

"I can't... I can't tell you..." I stammered. I cried out as he suddenly got up and picked me up into his arms, my feet leaving the ground. He placed me firmly on the couch and then settled over me, pinning my hands over my head. He did this all so incredibly fast I couldn't even understand what was happening.

"Tell me. Why?" he demanded and my heart pounded at his closeness; his body pressed against mine.

I could feel myself growing wetter by the second and I felt sick. Why was I getting so turned on by him? What is it about this man that makes me weak at the knees?

"I... I... I asked him for a transfer." I eventually spoke up in a small voice making sure I avoided his eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't you understand? You belong to me now." he murmured softly trailing his fingers against my throat. I whimpered softly as his knee brushed my centre.

"I don't belong to anyone." I attempted to sound strong but even my voice betrayed me.

His eyes flashed, "No...don't talk like that. You belong to me now." There was no room for discussion and with that he reached down and kissed me; his soft lips caressing mine. My mind swam with a million different emotions as I kissed him back hungrily suddenly desperate to touch him.

When we eventually broke apart I was nearly breathless with desire as I stared longing at the ice white skin of his neck where the first button of his royal blue dress shirt was open. He leaned down, his lips brushing my ear and causing shivers of desire to slide down my spine.

"Tell me, who do you belong to?" he murmured against my neck. I swallowed hard, still reluctant to give in... I gasped when suddenly I felt his fingers teasingly brush the top of my mound over my clothes.

"Edward...please..." my voice was ragged as he slowly with agonising patience drew my pants down and slowly slid his fingers into my panties; his fingers brushed my clit, and I moaned with pleasure, my hips bucking forward against his hand.

"Edward! Oh God..." I cried out struggling now desperately to arch against his sinfully talented fingers. He smiled down at me, "It's easy Bella. Tell me what you want." he said calmly.

I shook my head and drew in a shuddering breath, "You know what I want." I mumbled.

He slowly stroked my clit, his fingers trailing down. I moaned again, louder this time and arched into his touch.

"Tell me" he demanded as he pulled his fingers back and stared at me his expression hard. The sight of him there hovering above me, his eyes narrow with lust and the dominating note in his voice just made me want him even more.

I swallowed hard and squirmed beneath him, "Touch...me Edward..." I whispered. A smile touched his lips and he leaned slightly closer, "I don't believe I heard you Miss Swan,"

I gritted my teeth, he was enjoying this and there was nothing I could do, there was nothing I wanted to do, "I want you to touch me" I replied slightly louder this time.

He licked his lips and cocked his head, "Not good enough." he announced. Leaning closer, his lips hardly inches away from mine he whispered, "What do you really want Bella?" I swallowed hard my face burning; I gave in, "I need... I need you inside me." I whispered cringing at how desperate I sounded.

He smiled slowly and I felt my heart pound as he leaned back slightly. The sound of his belt unbuckling made me shiver with desire and I shifted impatiently watching him as he undressed.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and I nearly moaned as he removed his trousers and underwear. He was so hard... thank god I wasn't the only one that was completely turned on by this situation.

He then lay on top of me his erection pressing against my entrance. I couldn't hold back a sharp cry as he slammed into me, moaning in pleasure I dug my fingertips into the soft leather of the couch as he moved inside me.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my throat, "Bella... you feel so tight" he groaned pulling himself out and thrusting in again so hard the couch shook. I cried out in pleasure my legs tightening around his waist.

"Oh my God... Dr Cullen... harder!" I cried out completely at his mercy and loving every second of it.

He hissed and then leaned up on his elbows his gaze burning into mine, "Who do you belong to, tell me Bella?" he nearly growled his fingertip twisting around my nipple. I moaned in pleasure, "I'm... I'm yours... all yours." I whined too desperate for him, his touch and everything that made him Edward.

He laughed softly speeding up his thrusts, "That's what I like to hear." Oh god. I couldn't even think straight. I was so overcome with pleasure.

Sex for me was always a tool; something I used to get myself out of a difficult situation or get what I wanted.

Sex was not supposed to feel this damn good! It wasn't supposed to make me feel all these different emotions.

I could feel my climax building with each rhythmic thrust of his and I closed my eyes. My orgasm hit me so hard and sudden that I screamed out loud shouting his name.

I then realised this had to be most amazing feeling in the world and Edward Cullen made me experience it. I heard him groan above me, his breath coming in pants as he drove himself harder until finally he stilled and then came deep inside me, biting down on my neck hard.

I closed my eyes and drew in a shuddering breath I then opened them expecting to see him on top of me but instead I sat bolt upright in my bed.

My cheeks burned and my body flushed as I looked wildly around my very much empty room. You have got to be kidding me! That was just a dream? It seemed so real... I fell back onto my bed with a groan. Everything had felt so genuine... Edward's hands on my body... his breath on my neck... having sex with him on that couch... I shuddered in shame and shook my head.

If Mr Ainsworth didn't transfer me I would most certainly go insane. I could absolutely never again sit on that couch and talk to Cullen like nothing had happened...even though well nothing did happen.

**Please review and thanks again for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When I awoke again it was to the sound of the door opening. I sat bolt upright in bed, and then sighed heavily as I realised it was only Rose entering. Taking a look at the window I figured it must be her little wake-up call I get nearly every morning.

"Bells! How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" she questioned as she walked over to me. My face flushed and I flinched as images of my rather erotic sex dream with Edward flashed through my mind.

"Fine Rosie." I answered tightly attempting to overlook the subject.

"Mr Ainsworth wants to see you in few minutes." Rose spoke as she opened the curtains. I drew in a sharp breath. Well, hopefully this meant I was getting my transfer. I was still staring blankly at the wall when I noticed Rose about to leave.

"Rose! Just a minute" I called out.

She turned around with a smile. "Yes Bells?" I licked my dry lips my mind as suspicious as ever and desperate to know what I was about to ask, "Has my medication schedule been altered or changed in any way?"

Rose frowned, clearly confused "No why would that be? You don't need much medication anyway Bells. As far as I know it hasn't been changed."

With that she left the room and I leaned back against the pillows my mind reeling.

'What the hell was in that pink pill?' I pondered. In some sick way I was desperate to think of anything other than my dream last night. I mean It just felt so... real. But how could a dream feel like that? I could almost still feel Edward inside of me, still feel his cool breath against my neck, his fingertips on my nipples... I shuddered and then quickly shoved away the blanket. At any rate I would end up spending the day lying in bed and dreaming of Dr Cullen.

God I needed to see Ainsworth before I go mad.

***********

I tried to smile convincingly at Ainsworth as I folded my hands in my lap.

"Is the transfer in effect Mr Ainsworth?" I asked.

He seemed to draw in a breath then slowly pulled off his glasses. He looked up at me and the look in his eyes made me freeze and somehow I knew exactly what his answer was going to be.

"I'm afraid your request has been denied Ms Swan." he answered simply. "Wh... What? Why!?" I asked in disbelief my tone bordering on hysterical, I knew it was coming but hearing it out loud felt like a ton of bricks smashing on top of me.

Ainsworth sighed and began to wipe his glasses absently on his shirt sleeve. "Are you aware that lately the Sunnydale Rehab centre was bought by a family who lived out in the states?" I nodded briefly not really understanding where this was going... "The Cullen family was the family that bought it. Therefore, currently their son Dr Cullen is for the most part the owner of this entire centre and all its staff and patients." Ainsworth smiled thinly.

I felt like my heart had just been submerged in ice. 'Edward Cullen owns this place?' I thought numbly. I didn't need to argue with Ainsworth anymore. I knew it was pointless as there was nothing that he could do, not now. I felt almost like I was in a trance as I walked back to my room and changed. How the hell was I going to face Edward after that dream? It also suddenly occurred to me now that if I pissed Dr Cullen off, there could be serious ramifications for me to face...

********* ***

"How are you doing today Isabella?" Dr Cullen's voice was smooth, soft and as hypnotizing as ever. I answered without looking up at him. "I'm doing fine Dr Cullen." I spoke stiffly desperate to not look at his face.

I couldn't stand the thought of looking at his face... into his eyes where he would surely be able to read my mind... "How did you sleep?" he asked casually.

God, this had to be the last straw...my head snapped up "What the hell did you give me? Huh?" I glared at him. Maybe At least if I was angry I could find a way to vent my frustrations rather than succumbing to the nearly irresistible desire to crawl onto his lap and kiss those soft lips of his...

He stared at me briefly and I could have sworn his eyes were full of desire but seconds later it was gone and now he looked amused. "What did I give you? I'm really not following you here Miss Swan." I gritted my teeth and finally looked up at him properly.

"That pink pill. What was it?" I asked testily. Really at the end of the day I was looking for anything to blame my 'Edward' dream on... He laughed softly the sound sending shudders of desire through me. "It was simply a relaxant Isabella. Why are you always so suspicious?" I sighed heavily and looked away.

"If I hadn't been so fucking suspicious my whole life I wouldn't be sitting here. I would be buried six feet under." I muttered darkly as I thought about my useless mother.

I heard him get up and slowly walk around the desk to where I was sitting. Before I even knew what was happening, he had perched himself on the edge of the desk near me his white lab coat brushing against my knee. My breath hitched in my throat at his closeness and I couldn't help but wonder how he managed to make that white standard issue doctor's coat look so incredibly hot and sexy.

I finally looked up at him, expecting him to be looking at me with pity filled eyes but instead I was in for a surprise. His gorgeous eyes were filled with a strange mixture of emotions; sadness, pain and dare I even say... understanding?

"It was hard growing up without your father wasn't it." he asked softly and for once it didn't feel like he was baiting me and trying to examine me. It didn't even feel like he was trying to annoy me.

I sighed heavily and looked away. "Yes. It was." I whispered shocked at how I was revealing myself to him like this. He shifted slightly closer and without warning reached down and took my hand. My head whipped up and I stared at him in shock.

"Bella... I want you to understand... That there is life after you leave this centre." he paused briefly and as my eyes met his I was stunned at the open honesty I saw in his eyes. "The crimes you committed... if I knew everything I could get you out of here" he leaned closer and I barely swallowed a gasp as his knee brushed against mine "All you need to do is talk to me. Tell me everything. Let me in..." he breathed the last part of his sentence and I shuddered.

Oh I would be happy to let him in. More like thrilled... but definitely not into my mind. I was thinking more along the physical lines of my anatomy... "What makes you think I want to ever leave?" I asked him. It was a stupid question, I know, but I was just so desperate to break this intense hold he had over me.

"Everyone wants to get out. Even if they might not admit...even to themselves." Edward replied simply.

My eyes flashed, as white hot rage filtered through me. "I would sooner die than go back home to my mother." I hissed. Oh God. There I had gone again. I revealed another personal aspect of myself to him.

Dammit! I really need to stop looking into his eyes.

"I'm sure a woman like you can certainly make her way on her own. You wouldn't have to go back home to your mother." Dr Cullen answered.

'Like it's that easy.' I thought bitterly, but managed, just barely managed to keep my thoughts to myself. He shifted and then stood up and walked over to his side of the desk.

"Our time is up. You may leave." he said flashing me a smile and for one bare moment I couldn't help but just stare openly at him. God, he was so handsome. Shaking myself internally, I stood and made my way to the door.

"Oh and Bella before you go..." he called out and I stopped looking up at him expectantly.

"I expect you here tomorrow. Same time and... I expect you to be willing to discuss the murder of Robert Mahone." Robert Mahone. My blood froze and I barely managed a nod before fleeing the room. Oh My God. I felt like I was going to suffocate. I ran and ran till eventually I stopped outside a closed office door. I leaned down gasping for breath, tears pouring down my cheeks. I could not and would not ever talk about Robert Mahone. Never.


	7. Chapter 6

**I can't even begin to explain how this chapter took so very long to come out, password lost...computer troubles etc...however I can say that this won't happen again and I will try to keep my updates most frequent And now on with the story! I hope you enjoy :) **

**Warning: This chapter contains disturbing descriptions and adult themes.**

**Chapter Six**

My hands were trembling. Swallowing hard, I leaned back against Doctor Cullen's soft leather couch and drew my knees up to my chest. I knew this would make me look vulnerable to him but frankly right now, I didn't care.

I just wanted out of this predicament I faced…

Two o'clock had arrived way too fast for me and now I was faced with my lovely little heart to heart session with Doctor Cullen - Who apparently had really taken me as his patient 'To heart'. I didn't want to talk.

Dear God...I didn't _ever_ want to talk about Robert Mahone.

I heard Edward sigh deeply from his position behind the desk. Seconds later he stood up and walked over to me as I watched. His movements were so graceful...So swift, and I was beginning to despise how he could arouse me with simple movements and mannerisms.

"If you continue you like this I will be forced to use the medication Isabella." Doctor Cullen's voice was smooth, unthreatening but nonetheless held a promise. He dropped to his knees in front of the couch, the movement as fluid and graceful as a stalking panther.

I couldn't help but look down at him, my eyes wide. He was staring at me, his gaze intense. He gently placed his hand on my knee and I felt my breath hitch. "Just let me in Isabella." he murmured, his voice soothing, calm.

I drew in a deep breath and laughed softly. "I'd be happy to let you in Doctor Cullen. Anytime." I breathed, moving my knees apart insinuatively and cocking my head to the side as I looked down at him seductively.

This move had worked so perfectly on Doctor Sanders. Ever the dedicated family man that he was, he had paled considerably and then immediately got up and had the nurses escort me out his office. However, with Cullen...My breath caught in my throat at the look in his eyes. His gaze had intensified; his eyes like liquid fire. I was sure that if I continued to stare into them I would drown.

"I'm here to help you heal. Not screw you over and damage you even further. Even if that may be what I'd love to do." The quiet yet raw honesty in his voice made me freeze for a long moment. I felt like I couldn't breath as I stared at him, sure that I must look like an idiot with my mouth open.

_What was it about this man?_ I cursed furiously. How could he so easily shatter my calm veneer? How could he always bare my deeply hidden emotions so easily?

"What do you want to know?" The words were out of my mouth before I could even think them through. However, when I looked at him, his eyes were far away and he began to almost absentmindedly stroke my knee.

"I fell in love when I was eighteen." he informed me. My lips quirked into a smirk.

"Well that's strange. I figured you to be the type to have a flock of girlfriends at thirteen." I dead panned. He shook his head at me, a humorless smile touching his lips.

"Girls were of little importance to me for most my life. They were meaningless pastimes that I really didn't even have time for." he said dismissively.

My brows shot up in indignation but then quickly furrowed as I pondered his words. In some ways him and I were very much alike in that way…In my youth, I wasn't exactly your typical prom queen type either.

"She was something special, and I was sure that I would one day marry her. I loved her," he continued and I turned to him, my heart suddenly starting to pound as I sensed a punch line here…Something sinister...His eyes locked with mine and I felt a icy shiver of dread slip down my spine. "She cheated on me. With my best friend." he spoke emotionlessly.

"Why!?" The words burst out of my mouth before i could stop them. Oh God. I could feel my cheeks suddenly turning red with humiliation. How could i have just said that out loud? He smiled almost wistfully at me and I felt like my heart had just stopped beating.

"Two days later she was found dead. Strangled outside the local church." Dr Cullen's eyes were soulless as he spoke those last deadly words and I felt my heart lurch. I stared at him openly, struggling to breathe as he continued speaking, his voice oddly lacking any emotion.

"There were ligature marks on her neck; proof that her death was caused by strangulation. However there were no fingerprints..." he looked up at me now, his eyes burning with an almost surreal intensity. "Everyone thought I did it. _Everyone_." His voice was a low baritone and I drew in a sharp breath.

"Did you?" I asked meeting his gaze head on struggling not to let my fear show. He smiled, and I felt my stomach flip.

"No." he answered softly. "No. I couldn't do that." I slowly let out my breath all the while my eyes locked on his. "Do you believe me?" his voice was soft not more than a murmur.

"Yes." I replied without hesitation. If he had done it he would have told me. Strangely enough I trusted him. Edward Cullen was many things but definitely not a liar.

"Tell me why you killed Robert Mahone." Edward's next words made me jump in fear and I stared at him my eyes wide. Really - the question he had just asked was fair enough but it still opened up many old wounds: wounds that were far from healed. I had to start somewhere... I knew that in some strange indecipherable way Edward cared for me.

He wasn't anything like all the other mundane sickening holier than most psychologists, and I...I owed him for that.

"Eric…Nearly every night when my mom was out getting drunk... My step father would rape me." I spoke slowly pain burning through me like a hot flame. Doctor Cullen had tilted his head to the side, watching me closely. He wasn't wearing the typical expression of pity but rather a curious interest and for that I was grateful. He touched my knee softly, the brush so gentle and delicate I drew in a deep breath and tried to gather strength from it.

"Some nights he would bring home friends of his...Business associates." I closed my eyes briefly as I envisioned some of the men, my stomach churning. "Most of them were just in it for sex. They were filthy sick perverts and when Eric told them they could have their way with me... All they really wanted was a quick fuck. Or a blow job." I felt my face burn with shame. I had never wanted to repeat this. Not to anyone. But having Doctor Cullen leaning here, still on his knees, his deep, beautiful angelic eyes shining with something close to understanding...I could feel the protective walls I had built around myself, slowly start to crumble. I slowly drew in a deep breath.

"I tried to run away. But he...God. He threatened to kill me. Hurt me in ways that seemed so terrible and I was just so scared. He even threatened to hurt my mom... And God forbid; I might hate her with every fibre of my being; but I would never let anyone hurt her. Never."

My eyes shone with anger and I saw Cullen shift slightly - a look of stark raw pain crossing his handsome face.

"Then one night Eric introduced me to Robert Mahone." I began to laugh almost hysterically. "Mahone...God. Mahone was handsome. Distinguished and rich. With his hauntingly beautiful blue silvery eyes. He was everything a young girl looked for when she wanted a fling with an older man." My eyes locked with Edwards. "Well. What can you say? The rich good looking ones are always the sickest bastards." I laughed harshly watching as Edward flinched. "And sick he was. He would force me to... Force me to have sex with him, until I was so sore it was much more like rape." I swallowed hard my heart squeezing painfully at the next image that assaulted my mind.

"He... He would force my head under water while he took me from behind. Only when I was on the brink of suffocation would he pull me back. He seemed to get off on the mixture between pain and pleasure. Only all I felt was the pain."

I shook my head my body shuddering at the memory. "One night...I just snapped. Eric had 'Rented' me out to Mahone for the weekend and when I was alone with him he started telling what a whore I really was. How I wasn't even worthy of his sexual advances."

I looked up into Edward's eyes now, my own eyes burning with quiet fury. "It hurt to hear that. More than anyone could imagine. I was so scared... So terrified that he was right. That I was no better than my mother. A drunken slut." I swallowed hard. Edwards eyes locked with mine and I was shocked and appeased at the same time by the quiet rage I saw burning brightly in his orbs.

"Theres a huge difference between being a willing participant and an unwilling one Bella." He spoke stiffly.

I felt strangely warmed by his words yet I knew I had to complete this...Had to go on..."He threatened that he was going to kill me... That he was going to let me drown the next time he forced sex on me in the bathroom. He taunted me cruelly about how I should enjoy it because it was going to be the last time I was going to have sex." I closed my eyes the memory so painful, so utterly terrifying…"I snapped Edward...I just snapped. When he started to rip my clothes of and yank me towards the bath tub I wrestled myself free from him and... I... I picked up the kitchen knife...And stabbed him. Repeatedly. Although not before cutting of his penis first."

I closed my eyes my fingernails digging into the soft couch. I looked up at Doctor Cullen, expecting to see the usual mixture of horror, disgust and pity etched on his face... But instead all I saw there was a strange mix of cold rage and calm strength.

"Why didn't you cut out his heart?" Cullen asked almost calmly and for some reason I felt myself bursting out into insane laughter. God. This was ridiculous. How could I be laughing when I had just confessed to murdering my worst tormentor?

But really...Edward knew just the right things to say to make me feel better, rather than utter a whole nonsensical list of 'I'm Sorry's' or 'How could you let him do that to you?'

No.

Edward had made me laugh. I laughed so hard my eyes stung with tears and I leaned against Edward, my heart feeling strangely... Light and burden free.

"He didn't have a heart Doctor Cullen." I replied eventually, my voice quiet my spirit strangely calmed...All of this made possible by this fascinating man in front of me. He slowly sat up onto the couch with me. I didn't look up at him as he gently pulled me close.

It warmed me that he was aware that this was probably very against protocol...But he still did it. I gave in then, leaning against him completely and letting the tears wash down my face as he gently stroked my back murmuring words into my hair that made me feel like I was a child again.

Pure.

Innocent.

And Light as a bird.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I had cried on Edward Cullen's shoulder. God. I couldn't believe it. How the hell did that happen? Well, it certainly wasn't supposed to happen. But God. Had it felt good!? Damn right it had. I had never felt so light before, so free and open...The feeling could be compared to a drug - The first sweet intoxicating taste of a fine, expensive drug.

Sleep didn't come easy for me that night. I laid in bed staring up at the shadows on the ceiling, my mind plagued with disturbing images of Robert Mahone lying on floor, his silvery eyes staring up at me sightlessly. The blood everywhere...I had to stop myself from throwing up several times but eventually I fell asleep, vivid dreams of Edward gently murmuring words of comfort in my ear, and the startling but comforting knowledge that for what felt like the first time in my life, someone actually truly cared for me.

* * *

I sighed and leaned back further against the black leather couch, watching as Edward sifted quietly through a sheaf of documents on his desk. God. He was beginning to resemble a typical psychologist. Those annoying doctors who just sat there through nearly your entire session, reading through documents that summed up your life, and you wanted to scream at them; tell them and make them understand that there was no way a simple 'File' could capture your entire life history.

I stared at his face, watching closely the way his neat brows furrowed. Clearly something on that paper in front of him was very disturbing to him. It took all of my willpower to not leap up and grab the paper up away from him and read it myself. Eventually after what felt like an eternity but was probably only ten minutes, he looked up at me.

I saw a smirk touch his soft irresistible lips. I had to control my strong urge to smack that smirk off his face…Or kiss it off. My dilemma was short lived as after a moment his handsome face turned serious. "Isabella... Did any of your past physicians brief you on the history of Robert Mahone?" He asked.

My blood froze and I just stared at him blankly for a few seconds. "No. They didn't." I answered eventually, my voice thick. I was in for a shock however, as I watched an amazing flurry of emotions skitter across his eyes - Disbelief, shock, and finally, burning hot fury. My pulse quickened and I swallowed hard, wondering what this was about. Edward slowly closed the file on his desk, his movements slow and precise and from my experience I would say he was struggling to suppress his rage.

When he finally looked up at me again, I watched as he seemed to be struggling internally how to speak. "Isabella...Robert Mahone was charged for the rape of more than five women and girls prior to you're... Association with him." Edward's voice was slow, tightly controlled. I stared at him, too shocked to even formulate a reply.

"The one girl, sixteen years of age, was found mysteriously poisoned five days prior to her appearance in court. She was going to testify against him." Edward exhaled slowly, then his amazing eyes locking with my own confused gaze. "What I can't seem to understand is why the hell didn't anyone tell you this!?" he finally exploded and suddenly, I understood the reason behind his anger.

For nearly a year now I lived with the guilt and pain of murdering a man. Little had I known that that same man was a serial rapist and maybe even a murderer who believed he was above the law, thanks to his influence, good looks, and money. I leaned back my head against the couch wearily. I felt warmed that this useful tit bit of information had been the cause of Edwards anger. Clearly he honestly did care very much for me.

I almost smiled then as I looked up at him. "You...Good God Bella. You were doing the society a favour by getting rid of this man." Edward's voice was quiet. I sighed deeply and gazed at him, almost longing. I couldn't believe that just a mere few days ago, I had been trying to get a transfer from Doctor Cullen. And yet now in just two sessions with the man and I was feeling a hell of lot better. I was far from healed...That would take very long, if not forever. But still for the moment, I felt much calmer and lighter than I had felt in over a year. "I've been speaking with the district attorney concerning the Mahone case. I've gone over a few details with her, concerning your progress and by the end of this month I'm hoping to secure a date for your release." Edward told me seriously.

I felt my stomach lurch. "My release?" I echoed dully, sure that I must sound like an idiot...But really...I was stunned. Doctor Cullen smiled softly and God...It looked like a ray of beautiful sunshine in my dark and cloudy world.

"You don't need to stay here unnecessarily. This place is for people that need rehabilation."

"But...But where would I go?" My voice was tinged with desperation and I hated myself for looking so vulnerable in front of him. I would sooner die than return home to my mother.

"Don't worry Isabella. You certainly don't have to live with anyone. You can get your own apartment...I can help you with that." he added quickly. I stared at him, mulling over the idea. I could get a job...I had studied marketing before ending up in this sad predicament...

"You'd really help me with finding a place?" I asked, my voice small. I normally despised the idea of leaning on someone else, getting their help, but there was something so honest and gentle in his demeanor that made me feel much better about it.

"Yes Bella. It's not a problem. I can arrange you a place to stay while we find an appropriate accommodation for you." he nodded. My mind was whirling. This was almost too much for me to process...I mean, I know this probably sounds rather stupid, but I never thought I would leave this miserable place. Maybe I saw it as a fitting punishment for committing murder, I don't know. All I did know was that I never saw a future ahead of me...All I had seen was dark bleakness. And now thanks to Edward, I saw a future. Something to actually look forward to. My musing was broken by Edward's question a few seconds later.

"Who do you blame?" he asked quietly. I shut my eyes briefly. Well. That was certainly a loaded question. Yet at the same time a very valid one. "Your mother... Eric Reynolds... Robert Mahone..." he softly uttered his fingers dancing on the fine wooden desk.

For a brief moment I stared at his long fingers, distracted. God. They looked so good...So sensual. I couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like on my skin. I shook my head, trying to shake that alluring thought off as I forced myself to focus on his question. Eric Reynolds was still a rather sore subject for me, considering the fact that the man - or rather monster - was living fine and well, serving a life sentence for rape in a prison, not that far from this same Sunnydale rehab centre.

"Sometimes I wonder if I was unfair to Mahone. If I took out all my anger on him." I admitted painfully, as I drew my hands into tight fists on my lap. Edward cocked his head to the side, waiting for me to continue.

"Honestly? I wish I could blame it on my mother. But really the man I think that deserves the most credit for the fucked up mess I became?" I laughed briefly - a humorless sound. "It would have to be Eric. He was supposed to be my god damn step father. And he deluded my mother, while taking full advantage of me. Yes, if I had to blame the worst on one person; I'd blame Eric Reynolds." I let out a low breath, feeling thoroughly exhausted.

Edwards's green eyes were like liquid fire as he took in my fragile state. "Eric Reynolds.." he murmured, his fingers tapping the desk harder now. I was slightly disconcerted by the look in his eyes, but I was too tired right then to contemplate it any further...

* * *

**Westhaven Prison - 5:30 pm**

Eric Reynolds paced the length of his standard cell, like a caged animal. Time passed so very slowly in here...

"_Not that it matters how slow time goes. I'm stuck in this hellhole for life thanks to that bitch_." Eric thought hatefully as he sat down on the cheap foam mattress bed. Isabella Swan. God, if she was here right now how he would take such pleasure in strangling the ungrateful bitch. But then again she did have her uses...Eric's lips curled into a sardonic smile or leer as he remembered her. "_Her mouth was better than a hoover_." he thought as he slowly leaned back on the bed. "_Too bad Mahone didn't just kill her. If he had I wouldn't be in this mess_." Eric thought.

Since such thoughts weren't going to help anything, Eric found himself thinking back to the days when he had Bella at his mercy. As she'd be lying there on his bed, bruised and bloody, her eyes shining with tears and beautiful tiny body trembling with barely held back sobs.

God. What he wouldn't do to be back in that situation with '_His_' Bella? "Hey Con!? You deaf! I told you, you got a visitor!" Eric's head snapped up and he cursed loudly - a vulgar profanity - as the Prison guard had so rudely interrupted his sick fantasy. His lust fogged mind took a few seconds to process what the guard had just told him.

"A visitor? Who the fuck wants to visit me at this hour?" he muttered out loud. The guard shrugged.

"Looks like a doctor. Brown reddish hair, twenty something guy. Must be that psychologist the warden said they were sending for you." Eric nearly laughed out loud.

"Send the asshole in. Can't wait to give him a piece of my mind." Eric sneered. _'Probably wants to give me therapy. Dumb prick_.' Eric thought as he leaned back, disappointed at the way his Bella fantasy had ended.

Little did Eric know that he was in for a much more complex version of therapy…

* * *

**Please review :) **


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N_**: Thanks to my beta Freesias And Strawberries.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

My fingers curled around the crisp sheeting of my bed as I stared up at the ceiling. It felt so surreal...The very idea of one day soon, waking up in my own apartment, free of this terrible place, free of my mother and Eric...I shuddered as that thought crossed my mind. I didn't want to admit it to Edward, but the idea of living out there in the world with Eric still very much alive and kicking in prison, scared me more than I cared to admit. I was petrified of the man...And hated him with every fibre of my being for making me feel so helpless and scared.

I knew if I opened up to Doctor Cullen about these feelings, he would help me out, advise me, but to be honest; it was hard for me to break my hardened exterior. At heart, I was still desperate to hold onto my independence. I didn't want to let him in fully because...God, because that _scared_ me. I didn't _want_ to be vulnerable to anyone.

Even though I had to admit, if there ever was someone I would like to bare my soul to, it would be _Doctor Edward Cullen_.

* * *

I reached forward, nabbing a tray of the deli counter in the breakfast hall, and picked up a few things to eat. I hated the way the food tasted here. Everything seemed to have that disgusting permanent antiseptic smell. I sat down on the couch in the corner of the Recreation room, watching as the Taylor twins shot me a looks of rage and what surprisingly looked like...Jealousy.

_God_. They were so annoying. Ever since that incident with Doctor Cullen, their hatred for me seemed to have multiplied. I barely stifled a yawn as I snagged a copy of the daily times and leaned back on the couch reading. Sadly enough the news always stayed the same; People in accidents, robberies, Britney Spears pregnant again...Blah blah blah...However on the fifth page...My eyes widened and I nearly choked on my coffee as the headline grabbed my attention instantly.

'Ex high ranking businessman Eric Reynolds Commits suicide.'

My heart felt like it had just stopped beating and was in a permanent icy fist. My eyes ran over quickly, reading the article.

_'Late last night somewhere between 4AM and 5:30AM, ex businessman Eric Reynolds committed suicide, by using his standard issue bed sheet and hanging himself from the top bunk in his cell. Prison guards have stated that Mr Reynolds appeared to be in a hypnotic delirium last night, crying over past sins and in clear emotional pain. Since the nature of Reynolds crimes were extremely violent, the Warden reported that he was planning on sending the residing doctor in to check on Reynolds at 6AM when he was found dead_. _Reports state that Reynolds was serving a life sentence for the rape of his step daughter Isabella...'_

My eyes closed and I felt so dizzy, I was sure I was going to pass out. My body broke out into a cold sweat and I leaned back against the couch, my mind reeling. I couldn't believe this. Eric committing suicide? That just seemed...Impossible! The man was full of hatred and defiance - A sick bastard.

Men like him didn't just lie awake in the middle of the night crying in regret and then 'Commit Suicide.' Or did they? Who knows.

I shook my head, desperately struggling to get hold of myself. "Hey Belli! How's it going?" My head snapped up in shock and I looked up into the cruel but perfect face of Ashlee Taylor. Oh no, this couldn't be good...

"What...What the hell do you want?" I asked, my voice thick, the words feeling foreign on my tongue.

I knew any attention from the Taylor twins would mean bad news...I wasn't wrong. Ashlee sat down on the couch next to me, her silky blonde hair framing her face as she leaned close to me, invading my personal space. I glanced up and noticed that Jessica was sitting on the armrest of the couch, the evil look in her eyes mirroring that of her twin sister.

Normally I would have just kicked Ashlee off the couch and out of my face with a snide remark or physical force. I didn't take crap from these little primadonna nitwit sluts. But right now...God, I was feeling so shaken and vulnerable, I wasn't sure if I could even string a sentence together, least alone come up with a witty retort.

"So Bella... How's Doctor Cullen doing?" Ashlee asked me, her voice saccharine sweet. I stiffened and stared blankly at her.

"Fine. Why do you care?" I muttered. Ashlee's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"So what are you doing for him exactly that has him so made for you? Do you spend the entire session 'sucking him off'?" she asked snidely.

"Shut the hell up." I hissed, my head spinning fury brewing in my heart.

Ashlee's perfect eyebrows rose high. "Ooh, did I hit a nerve Bella?" she asked, her voice sugary. God I hated her.

These prissy know it all bitches who could just do as they pleased while their perfect doting parents jumped to act on their every wish and command, and bailed them out whenever they were in trouble. Unlike _my_ mother who left me at home alone with a serial rapist for a step father, while she drank herself away in some bar. I felt my bitter painful emotions flood me and almost against my will tears stung my eyes nearly blinding me.

Ashlee, jumping on my momentary and _very_ uncharacterized breakdown leaned forward and widened her eyes in fake sympathy. "Oh no Jess! Look! Sweet ol' Bella is crying! Is the life of playing an eternal slut finally getting to you?" she asked, as mock sympathy coated her voice. I glared at her, hatred coursing through my veins like a drug.

"Or maybe the whore misses having sex with her stepfather." Ashlee and Jessica simultaneously burst into cruel laughter. That was it. Fuck them. Fuck them all. They had crossed the line with that one.

With an almost inhuman growl of rage, I launched myself at Ashlee, all while pinning her to the couch. Ashlee's eyes widened in disbelief and then horror as I wrapped my one hand around her neck and then dug my knees violently into her stomach. I threw all those years of frustration, humiliation and pain into the blows I rained down on her beautiful flawless face. I could hear Jessica screeching in the background as she struggled to yank me of her sister but I was way too strong. I snarled and reached up, smacking her hard.

"I am not a fucking whore, you bitch!" I gritted out.

Ashlee was struggling vainly and crying but God...I didn't care. All I wanted was to make her suffer. I was dimly aware of the commotion behind me as I desperately reached up, my fingers prying at her face in a twisted attempt to gorge her eyes out. I felt confused though, when I felt my body being yanked of her.

I kicked vainly, struggling as the orderlies grabbed me and forced me onto the floor on my back. Screaming, I struggled with all my might, even as the nurse hastily picked up my shirt and prepped my skin. They injected me seconds later, my body going limp. Tears of pain and exhaustion rolled down my cheeks as I looked up and noticed Edward Cullen hurrying into the room from the doorway.

My heart squeezed at the pained look in his beautiful emerald eyes as he strode over to me. "What the hell happened here?!" I heard him snap, his tone impatient and irritable.

Everything felt so strange; I felt like I was underwater and struggled to hear what they were saying. The nurse was trying to explain something to him. I wanted to scream my side of the story first, but I couldn't. My lips could barely move. The last thing I saw before I fell blissfully unconscious was Doctor Cullen, leaning down to look at me, his eyes wide and strangely concerned.

And all I could think was that maybe, just maybe, that angels do exist...

* * *

**Please review! (: **


End file.
